What an Uchiha Can and Can Not Do
by CaptainAforAwesome
Summary: Naruto really likes Sasuke, but is afraid to tell him while Sasuke is totally confused as to why he is finding Naruto rather attractive. I'm really bad at summaries, but the story is good. Sasunaru. Rated T for shonnen-ai/boylove.
1. Mayday, a Big Problem in Naruto Land

Okay…this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it, and it doesn't suck!

The story is set as if Sasuke never left the leaf village to follow the snake bastard!! This story will go back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke's POV's. It's a short story. It will only be four chapters long, so enjoy!

Warning: Shonnen-ai (boylove) and Waffles!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anyone in it for that matter… (which is okay because Sasuke's kinda pissing me off in the manga!)

Well anyways…on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mayday, a Big Problem in Naruto Land**

_Naruto's POV_

I always wondered when it happened, when it changed. I mean, one minute I wanted to punch the bastard and now, well now I wanted to kiss him. Was that wrong? Well, in reality, I really didn't care, it's not like anything was going to happen.

But then, if I didn't care, why was I staring at him right now? Why couldn't I pull my eyes away? Why was he so intriguing? Wow, I'm asking a lot of questions.

"Dobe, what are you staring at?"

Waaaa I got caught, "No-nothing." I had to look away at this point, but where. My eyes started to drift down…NOT THERE!! The rock, I'll stare at the rock…it kinda looks like a fish…now I'm hungry.

"Your face is all red, was training to much for you, dobe?" Oh crap. I forgot about Sasuke. My, he's very close…I could lean in and kiss him, say it was an accident. He would believe it, my being all klutzy…STOP THAT!!

"No, that training was nothing it's just…um…hot outside." Damn, that's not going to work…why you ask? Because it's autumn with winter just around the corner making it about…I don't know, 50 degrees outside. Yeah, see what I mean.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before he turned around and started to walk away. I was a little relieved that he didn't push the subject any further other wise I was so screwed. I needed time to think, I needed to get away, I needed…

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm hungry and I don't really feel like cooking tonight." Sasuke said over his shoulder. Bingo! I needed to eat. "You can come, but just know there will be no ramen involved."

I groaned inwardly, I should have known better. Sasuke wasn't really a fan of ramen. I was just about to open my mouth and complain when I realized something. Did he just say…"You cook?"

He stopped and gave me a funny look before walking again. Did Sasuke give people funny looks?...must have been my imagination. I ran a little so I could catch up to his pace when he sighed, "You really are stupid, you know I live alone. Who else is going to cook? Not everyone lives of ramen, dobe." Although I was a little surprised, he did have a point, but I still didn't take so kindly to being called stupid, because I'm not. Shut up…

I was just about to retort when I realized we had stopped in front of a little sushi stand. Okay that wasn't so bad, I could handle sushi. I shuffled forward and planted myself in one of the restaurant's chairs. I flopped onto the table in an attempt to illustrate how tired I was. I also tried very hard to hide what I just did from Sasuke, unfortunately it did not go unnoticed.

"You're bad at lying, I knew you were tired." He said with a smirk of triumph as he took a sit in the chair opposite me. Stupid bastard, why the hell was I attracted to you!

"Shut up" that's all I could say before we ordered and ate our food in silence. I also, once again, found myself sneaking glances. I needed to get out of there, being in the same room with him just made me uncomfortable. As I finished the last of the sushi I ordered, I stood up and threw some money on the table. Sasuke gave me a sideway glance and I almost melted. He was just too beautiful.

"It's getting late, I have to go." I waved goodbye and as I turned to leave, he gave me another one of his famous Uchiha smirks.

"Why, are you afraid of the dark?" I gave him a good scowl for that.

"Shut up, teme, we both know that's not true!" I was flapping my arms around like an idiot for a good five seconds before realizing it and stopped. "I'm tired, like you said, so I'm turning in early, bye!" With that I ran off before he could say anything back to me.

I finally slowed down once I neared the street that held my apartment. Although it was true that I was tired, I just needed to get away from him. I just can't think properly when he's around, and it's quite annoying. Okay, so as to not confuse anyone any further, let me start from the beginning.

I'm a boy and I had a crush on another boy. Not that I'm gay or anything. I'm not attracted to other men, just Sasuke. More like I would be gay only for Sasuke. I know, it sounds stupid, and I don't even know when it happened. I mean for the longest time I've had a crush on my other teammate in Team 7, Sakura and Sasuke was just the friend, but then all of a sudden it switch and Sakura became the friend and Sasuke became the crush. The worst part of it all was that even though Sakura pretended to hate me at least with her I had a chance, Sasuke I could never have, and why would he even want me. I was loud, obnoxious and a boy, the last reason being the biggest of all. I just don't know what to do anymore.

Crossing the street, I finally reached the door to my apartment. I pushed the keys into the door hurriedly and stepped inside, locking the door behind me. It was dark and a little chilly, but I guess that's what happens when you live alone. I slowly dragged myself to the only bedroom in the apartment, my bedroom. I opened the door and turned on the light only to be temporarily blinded. I tried my best not to think about Sasuke as I changed my clothes and crawled into bed. You can bet I failed miserably and then you could also bet what I dreamed about as I drifted to sleep. That's right, Sasuke.

* * *

This morning, when I woke up, I was in a rather good mood. Having such a wonderful and kinda funny dream like that can do things to you, you know? I mean, who wouldn't be happy to see Sasuke down on his knees confessing his undying love for you, of course this would never happen, but I was still happy to have witnessed it in my head.

I was heading down to Team 7's usual training ground which wasn't that far away from where I was now. Yup, another day of training, not that I minded, I would get to see Sasuke again. I sound like an obsessive little girl with a crush, yuck, I have got to stop that.

As I neared the training ground, I saw Sakura sitting on a bench under a huge oak tree. She seemed to be staring off in the distance at something. I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sakura!" I said. I was still in that good mood.

"Hey Naruto, you're in a good mood as usual." She said back to me.

"You look like you were thinking really hard, care to share?" I asked her. This time she looked at me and gave me a deep sigh, which sounded like she just let out a whole lot of frustrations in.

"I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell the boy I like that I like him." My stomach dropped a little at this, knowing it could only end badly.

"Sakura, everyone already knows that you like Sasuke, even he knows. I don't know why you're hurting yourself over it." All she did was laugh when I said this, am I missing something?

"That's not who I'm talking about." To say I looked confused was an understatement. She's laughing again. "Naruto, I gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. He's not really even my type. After doing some growing up, I realized that what I felt for him was merely a childish crush, and even if I did like him, he would never return my feelings. Why bother trying, you know, so I moved on." When did this happen!?

"So, who do you like then?" I asked, realizing that Sasuke was now free from yet another fan girl.

"I'm not telling you, but now you have Sasuke all to yourself." Well that's true…wait…WHAT!! I was in a full force blush now trying desperately to hide it.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" damn it, I stuttered.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." She had this knowing grin plastered across her face. I hate knowing grins, they always meant disaster.

"What's all the shouting for?" Oh God, Sasuke. Why did he have to show up now? My face is probably as red as a tomato. I quickly threw my hands over my face, trying as best as possible to hide my blush. Oh man, I can't look at him like this.

"Nothing, just doing a little Naruto teasing, that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Hn…" He always had a way with words. "Whatever, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Late, as usual." My blush finally faded when Sakura then turn to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Okay, blush was back again.

Sasuke glance in my direction and smirked. What was that suppose to mean? Sakura gave me a small smile and strolled over to Sasuke to give him a proper greeting when I heard a faint pop and looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're LATE!!" I shouted and pointed a finger at him to be as rude as possible. He didn't say anything in response, of course. He just led the way to the open grassy area where we usually trained and started to give us instructions.

"Okay, today we are training one-on-one. It will be Sakura against me…" Guess who's left, "and Sasuke against Naruto." Great, "We will fight spread out so as to not interfere with the others match, got it?"

We all gave a quick nod and Sasuke and I headed for the right side of the field while Sakura and Kakashi-sensei headed to the left. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

"Let's take a break, I don't know if I can go on!" I shouted as I plopped down to the grass and took a good swig from the water bottle in my hand. Sasuke sat down next to me not looking as nearly as tired as I was. What the hell, how did he do that? I caught myself staring again and had to turn my gaze to the grass.

"Hey, teme?"

"Hn" Once again with his dictionary of elaborate words.

"How come you don't like any of the girls in the village?" Where the hell did that question come from? I was thoroughly surprised. If Sasuke was surprised he didn't show it.

He turned to face me and looked at me for a moment. I had to stop a blush from forming on my cheeks. That's what those eyes did to me. "I don't know, I guess it's because I find them all annoying." Man, another reason why he could never like me. I looked over to where Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were fighting. I wonder what he thought of Sakura.

"If you're going to ask me about Sakura, don't worry, she's not my type." Damn, he's always right on cue.

"Then what is your type, teme?" Crap, I didn't want to ask that.

"um…I don't know…someone without pink hair, maybe. She's yours for the taking." He said.

"Oh, um…thanks, but I don't like Sakura in any way more than a friend."

"Oh…I thought you did." I shook my head to reassure him, "then who do you like, dobe?" My face flushed at this question. I couldn't very well tell him. That would just be weird for both of us.

"No-nobody!" Great, just stutter! That will make him believe you.

"Liar, let me guess, is it Hinata?" he smirked at how uncomfortable I was, bastard.

"No, and I'm not telling, so stop asking!" I said, a little too forceful.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all pissed off." Once again, can I say bastard? I couldn't be near him anymore today in fear he may find out who I liked on his own. I stood up and started to walk away.

"I've had enough today, teme. I'm tired so, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that I turned on my feet and ran off. I didn't look back.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 1. Please review, and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. I AM NOT GAY!

Okay, here's chapter 2. Only two more chapters to go. I hope you're enjoying it!!

Warning: Shonnen-ai (boylove) and Waffles!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anyone in it, but if I could I would have Naruto as my best friend because he is so adorable in the shippuden and I love his voice...I'll shut up...now you can read!!

* * *

Chapter 2: I AM NOT GAY!!

Sasuke's POV

Man! Naruto gets defensive to easily. I was just joking yesterday. Why does he get so hot headed? Although I do wonder who he likes to get all defensive like that. Wait, why should I care? Uchiha's don't care.

Here I go again with the arguments with myself. Who does that? Man it's to early. I don't even know why Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet this early. It's not like he's on time. EVER!! I've been sitting here for an hour already! Why do I even bother coming on time? Sakura and Naruto learned; why haven't I? Speaking of which here they come now…and there's Kakashi trailing lazily behind them…what's new?...

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Man, it is too early for her. "Ready for another day of training?"

"Hn" Yup that's all the response she gets.

"Will you ever say anything other then 'Hn'?" she replied.

"Hn"

"OOOkay, whatever…" okay that shut her up faster then usual. You know, don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate Sakura or anything like that, it's just that she's so clingy, or she use to be. I wonder what happened…oh well as long as we can be friends and not have her cling to me, I'm good.

"Hey Sasuke…" Oh, this time it was Naruto. Why is he so red in the face? It isn't that hot out here, unless he's turned into a male version of Hinata…I don't think I could handle that.

"Alrighty then, lets train, same pairing as last time, same rules, yada yada. See you guys for lunch." Kakashi-sensei said with his usual I-Might-As-Well-Be-High voice. Okay time for more pointless training. Whoop-dee-frickin'-do. Man, I hate my life.

* * *

Okay, once again we are both frickin' tired and breathing as if the gods where about to take air away from us for good. Naruto tried repeatedly to knock me off my feet. It didn't work though. Why would it?

"Give it up Naruto, you haven't got a chance!" I explained breathlessly.

"Never!!" He yelled and the next thing I know he's throwing himself at me. He will never learn will he? As he throws me down to the ground I reversed the positions so I was on top. Ha, that will teach you to…well this is an awkward position.

You see, I've got Naruto lying on his back with his hands above is head. My hands are holding them there. Oh, and lets not forget the fact that I'm straddling him, sitting just above his groin. Yup, see what I mean by awkward. Is Naruto blushing again? Okay, this is going to sound cheesy, but I never really realized how blue is eyes are. There like the color of the sky on one of those perfect days everyone loves so much, you know? He really is cute with the blond hair and all. Sometimes I just want to kiss…Whoa…WAIT!! I did not just think he's cute!! I'm an Uchiha! We do not use such words as cute and on MEN, no less. And what was that, kiss…I am NOT gay…right?...RIGHT, I'm not…I'll shut up now.

This whole time I was staring at him not breaking eye contact and the blushes where full force, for both of us. I abruptly stood up and muttered my apologizes…once again, that was awkward.

"I-it's okay, it's not like I…I got hurt or a-anything." Okay Naruto, stop the stuttering. I can't take it and enough with the blushing…it's to…much.

"Stop"

"What?"

"Stop stuttering, you sound like Hinata!" I practically yelled this. Why? I don't really know anymore.

"Sorry, I just felt a little uncomfortable at the moment and my words just came out like that." Great, he's looking at the ground now, I hope I didn't scare him.

"It's okay, it's just not you when you do that. You usually are loud and obnoxious." There we go, that got him back to normal.

"I am NOT!!" he yelled at me, he was still red, but out of anger this time. This is okay. I can handle this Naruto.

"Okay, whatever." I replied and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? We still have two hours before lunch time! That's plenty of time to knock you on your ass!!"

"Hn, this is a waste of my time. Tell Kakashi-sensei I went home early and not to call me until we do something useful!"

"What?! You can't just leave…that's not…that's not fair! You can't leave!" I smirked at his demanding voice and kept walking. I needed to think anyway.

"Oh yeah, watch me." I murmured under my breath and with that I left the practice grounds.

* * *

Okay, now's the time to think. A walk in the park always leads to a clear head. So now, why did I have such perverted thoughts when I looked at Naruto so disheveled like that? Is it raging hormones or do I really feel something for Naruto? If I did, that would make me gay and I, Sasuke Uchiha, am not gay.

…Oh, but he's so adorable…

You know like in the way he smiles all the time even when he's not truly happy. He's so strong that way. I sound like a girl, I know, but it's true. He always seems to make me a little happier when he's around. Not to mention those endless depths of blue and that sun kissed hair of his. Wow, I sound so gay right now, but I'm not gay, nope, not at all. Just hormones, yup that's it, hormones.

Man! I need to go home and sleep or something I mean really, how much more of this can I take? Too much Naruto on the brain.

…I'm not gay…

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Okay I know it's short, but think of it this way...It's Sasuke. He doesn't say much, so we will leave the long chapters to Naruto!

PLEASE!! Reveiw!! you will make me extremely happy!!

Thank you!


	3. OMG! I’m Turning into A Yaoi Jiraiya!

Okay, Chapter 3!! I just want to apologize now if there is any grammatical errors Usually my friend proof reads it for me, but she's being lazy, and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. So here it is!!

Warning: Shonnen-ai (boylove) and Waffles!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narutoor anyone in it for that matter… (Grrr...Sasuke you suck! why do you have to be such a douche in the manga!?)

* * *

Chapter 3: OMG!! I'm Turning into A Yaoi Jiraiya!!

Naruto's POV

Man! What the hell!? It's been a week since Sasuke up and left during training and now he hardly talks to me, let alone looks at me. What did I do wrong! We just got back from a three day mission and he has found every possible way to avoid me. This really makes me feel like crap! My life sucks! Now I sound like a frickin' emo kid. Maybe I should just talk to him about it. He'll understand…yeah, when hell freezes over.

"Okay kitties, be on your marry way. I've got a date with a good book tonight!" Kakashi-sensei cheered as he started to walk away. Geez, that guy has no social life! Speaking of no social life where the hell did Sasuke go!

"He left. He said he had a lot on his mind, and he needed time to think." I definitely jumped five feet off the ground at that. How does Sakura always know what I'm thinking! "I saw you looking around and just assumed that that was who you where looking for." She said this with that good for nothing all knowing grin, again. Well she's completely wrong because I was not looking for him at all…shut up.

"I-I was not looking for him!" Oh yes, that sounded so convincing! Once again, I hate my life. Beside you could tell that she knew I was completely lying. She just kept staring at me until I said something else, something that would please her. I sighed. And I give in. "Where did he go?"

With that she gave me this huge grin that engulfed her face, which was kinda scary if you ask me. My question was never answered though because she completely changed the subject! "Hey, come for a walk with me, we need to talk." And with that she started dragging me to the village. I could tell there was no way of getting out of this.

As we started our no destination walk, Sakura began to talk to me. "Okay so remember some time last week I told you that I couldn't decided whether or not to tell the person I like that I like them. Well I decided to go ahead and tell him, I mean, what do I have to lose? Right?" I was about to answer her when she started talking again. Grr…don't ask questions to people if you are not going to let them talk! "Well anyway, I think that you should tell Sasuke how you feel, too. That way-"

"Wait. What!?" I yelled. Great now half the village is staring at me. This whole time I was just nodding away to everything she said not really listening but, that! I was not expecting that! "I could never tell him how I feel! He would think I'm a complete freak and there would go our friendship!" Oh. Crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"So you do have feelings for him!!" Guess I did. I was going to deny it but, she did not give me the chance. "Don't you dare deny it because I know, I know!" I was about to walk away. I didn't want to hear this. Not now, not ever. "Wait, just hear me out!" she yelled as she took hold of my shirt so I couldn't walk away.

"Sakura!" you don't get a 'chan' after your name, I'm mad. "I don't want to hear you out! This is none of your business! Why can't you just leave it at that? You already know I like him isn't that enough. I'm happy that you decided to tell that guy of yours you like him, and I hope it works out for you guys, but I can't do that. I can't tell Sasuke how I feel!" I was practically panting with frustration. It's not that I'm mad at Sakura, even if it looks that way. I'm just mad at…at…myself.

"Why!? Why can't you tell him how you feel? You can hide your feelings for him now and just say you're friends but one day, one day it's not going to be enough. You're going to want more and by than he might have found someone else! Do you want that?"

"NO…I mean yes…I mean…" I can't take this, you think I would be a little manlier and hide my emotions, but now I'm on the verge of tears. "Look, Sakura, how can I possibly tell him how I feel? I mean, I'm a guy. For all I know he could be a huge homophobe and never want to see me again, let alone talk to me. It's not something I want to risk. Besides, I don't want to hurt him." I was crying silent tears now, just the thought of Sasuke hating me hurt.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura leaned in to hug me and I let her. "It hurts holding it in, doesn't it? Sasukewon't hate you, I know he won't. Just think about it, okay?" This time I didn't fight back I just nodded and whipped my tears away as she held on to me. She pulled back and gave me a sweet smile, right before she ruffled my already crazed hair.

"Do you feel a little better?" I nodded. "Good, can I make you feel even better if I tell you who I like?" This time I voiced my answer anxiously.

"Yes, yes" She laughed at this before she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in my ear. I froze. Then I let my jaw hit the ground and cried "BUSHY BROWS!?" Then she slapped me…ouch.

"Shhhh, not so loud, I want to be the one who tells him!" She gave me a menacing glare before going on, "Besides what's so shocking?"

"I thought you hated him"

"Well I don't, so don't make fun!"

"I'm not making fun. I don't even know why you're worried that guy is in LOVE with you. You have no problem there!"

"You know, you might not have any problems either. Sasuke might be in love with you, too." I had to laugh at that. Sasuke! Being in love with me! Is she mad, what was she smoking today!?

"That's funny. Sasuke. Being in love with me! The only thing Sasuke loves is his last name and even that he doesn't like so much."

"Well, you never know." I just shrugged at that comment. She's definitely gone mad. "Okay, well I'm going to go now. I want to find Lee and tell him today. Wish me luck!"

"Okay, but you don't need it, that kids going to be more happier then you!" She laughed at that as she said goodbye. She gave me one last hug before running in the direction that I could only assume Lee was in.

I turned and started walking in the direction of my apartment. I had a lot of thinking to do. Should I tell Sasuke? Was it even worth it? And even if something did happen, what would the villagers think? Why was the Uchiha heir going out with the demon fox? Well I know my friends will understand, they wouldn't turn on me. Now why can't I think that way about Sasuke? Oh god, I'm making my own head hurt. One thought at a time Naruto, one thought at a time.

This clearly didn't work since I went to bed with the worst headache of my life.

* * *

Urgh…Here I am at the training grounds waiting for the rest of Team 7 to arrive with the biggest headache ever and much lack of sleep, considering I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not I should tell Sasuke how I feel. Because whether I want to admit it or not, Sakura is right. I can't just be Sasuke's friend forever. I might slip up one day and never want to go back. What will we be then when he has someone else? I should tell him, but I don't know if I'm ready for that.

While I was thinking all this I didn't even notice Sasukecome up to me and wave his hand in front of my face. Yup, I was out of it.

"Hey Naruto, What's up? You in there?" Well I snapped out of that fast.

"Sasuke! Hey, don't make fun of me! Wait, are you talking to me? I thought you where mad at me or something." Oops, I didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

Sasuke turned around and looked to the ground at that question. "Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot lately and…I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything. Sorry if it seemed that way. Besides, why would you even care?"

"I don't care!" God, was I turning red again! I turned my face in the other direction of Sasuke so he couldn't see my face and that damn, stupid blush! "I was just curious, that's all!"

Then he did something completely unexpected. He smiled, at me. And this was no genuine Uchiha smirk either. This was a full fledged smile, teeth and all. Why is he smiling anyway? Was it something I said? God, he is beautiful. I could just jump him. How I long to feel the skin that lies just beneath his shirt. I want him to kiss me, touch m…WAIT!! Hold on! What am I thinking? Wow, if just a smile from him does this to me, I wonder what a kiss would do. He would probably send me into a sex crazed…Man! I have got to stop that. I'm turning into a yaoi form of Jiraiya. Yaoi Jiraiya, the epitome of evil.

"Hello? There you go again, staring of in to space." Oh crap, that's right. Sasuke's still here. Great, I'm probably blushing again. Oh, and how nice, he's still smiling.

"Hey there Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei came strolling up next to Sakura, who was sporting a huge grin that for once, was different from her all knowing one. Things must have worked out for her and Lee. That's good because I think she deserves it. "So guys we have three more days of one-on-one combat. Do you want to switch partners?"

"NO!!" Sakura yelled before either Sasukeor I had a chance. I so gave her a dirty look. She had replaced her good natured grin with the all knowing one…Damn it! "We're making great progress, why switch?"

"Um…Alright, are you guys okay with this?" Kakashi-sensei asked us, but we didn't have time to answer before Sakura was interrupting us again.

"They're sure, look at them, they couldn't be happier!" A light blush appeared across my face at that and if my eyes were not deceiving me, which I'm sure they were, Sasuke was blushing, too.

"Well if you guys are sur-"

"They're sure, I tell you. Now let's go!" And with that Sakura was dragging him of in the opposite direction. Right after she winked at me, of course. I'm going to have to kill that girl!

"Okay…That was weird. Well anyway, are you ready for some training" Oh yeah, Sasuke's still here.

"I'm ready to kick your ass, if that's what you mean!" I said, a huge smile plastered to my face.

"You can only dream. Let's go." He said this right before he flashed that beautiful smile of his at me one last time and walked in the direction of our area of the training grounds.

Maybe I do have a chance. Maybe I should be a little braver and take Sakura's advice. It might turn out for the better. Yeah, maybe I should tell Sasuke how I feel…

I think I will.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I hoped you enjoyed it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! REVIEW!! I really want to know what you think! Also, after this, there is only one more chapter left! Yippee!!

Peace out!


	4. Uchiha’s are not…oh SHUT UP!

Warning: Shonnen-ai (boylove) and Waffles!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anyone in it for that matter… (Sasuke's a douche in the manga! WAAA he makes me want to cry, and he just keeps geting worst!)

Well anyways, This is the end my dear readers. I really hope you have enjoyed it so far and that this is a good enough ending!

* * *

Chapter 4: Uchiha's are not…oh SHUT UP!!

Sasuke's POV

Okay, so I lied. I told Naruto I wasn't avoiding him, but I was afraid to get to close to him. It only made me depressed to not talk to him, though. I couldn't stop thinking about him and the thing is, I think I have always felt this way about him, but just ignored it. What feeling is this, you ask? I have no frickin' clue.

Here we are sparing and I can't take my eyes of him. He so beautiful, I say that in a friendly way because I am most certainly not gay. Guys can say other guys look good without being gay. They do it all the time…shut up.

"Sa-Sasuke, can we take a…take a break? I'm completely out of breath." Naruto was panting. I feel kind of hot all of a sudden…is it hot out? Nope, can't be. It's autumn outside. Urgh.

"Yeah, we can take a break if you want." With those words we both fell in a heap under the inviting shade of the near by oak tree. Naruto was leaning his weight on me, somewhat resting his head on my shoulder. It was an odd position for two friends, but it felt nice. I'm not complaining.

"Sasuke…um…I want…There's something important I want to tell you." He turned towards me to give me full eye contact. Only problem was he was no longer leaning on me. Grrr. I nodded for him to continue, but I wasn't really listening. "Well…you see…I…"

Okay, so I completely zoned out there. I mean, I saw his lips moving, but the words didn't matter, just the lips. Those beautiful lips, and his eyes, the way he's looking at me with concern build up in them. They seemed to twinkle. God, he is just so adorable!

You know what? Who am I kidding? Screw the frickin' Uchiha's. It's okay to be gay, right? Anyways what does it matter if it okay or not, I'm the only god damn Uchiha left and I now declare it okay to be gay! Ha, take that, I make the decisions around here! So with that decided I went for the gold not even caring if Naruto approved or not and leaned forward and push my lips against his…hard.

Naruto seemed shock for all but five seconds before he responded, kissing me back. Kissing back is a good sign, right? So I went a step further. I ran my tongue across his teeth asking for entrance. He seemed to hesitate before opening his mouth and letting my tongue run along all the surfaces of his mouth. Soon he was moving his tongue along with mine. Wow, this is nice. Well all good things have to end at one point, and we where slowly running out of breath, so we broke apart, panting.

To say Naruto looked shocked was an understatement. He was trying to tell me something important and I interrupted him by KISSING him. He's going to kill me. But those eyes don't look like they hold any murderess intent. Maybe if I apologize.

"Naruto, I'm sor-" Right as I was saying this, Naruto jumped on me giving me the hugest hug ever. Was he crying? I rapped my arms around him and hug him back. I'm going to guess he felt the same way.

"Sasuke, I was just about to tell you how I feel about you when you kissed me." Oh, so that was what was so important. Well, I saved him the trouble. "I'm so happy. I've liked you for so long. I was afraid if I told you, you would hate me."

"Come on Naruto, I could never hate you" I hugged him tighter this time getting a nice whiff of his hair. Smells like oranges.

"That's what Sakura said." He wiped his tears away and started to calm down.

"See, even Sakura knows I wouldn't…wait…Sakura knew?" I loosened my grip on him. How did she know?

"Yeah, and I didn't even tell her." This time he pulled out of my hug, so he could see my face.

"Well how did she notice and I didn't?" This kind of upset me.

"What does it matter, she was right and that's all I care about." He leaned in and gave me a light butterfly kiss on the lips. He was right, that's all that did matter.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­So we didn't exactly go back to sparring. Instead we just sat under the tree and talked. I liked that. It was nice. Now we were heading back to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. As we were walking I reached out and took Naruto's hand in mine, and this, of course, let to him blushing and smiling. He is so adorable. Uchihas can say that now because I said so.

When we arrived Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were already there waiting for us. When Sakura saw us holding hands she put her hands on her hips and smiled, silently saying, "I told you so!" to Naruto. I just had to smirk at the blush that formed across his face.

I could tell that Kakashi-sensei was giving us an interesting look underneath that mask, and if I'm not mistaken, I think he's smiling.

"Training is done for today" Kakashi-sensei said through his mask.

"See ya, boys, I have a date with Lee tonight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura called as she skipped off with this big goofy grin that she must have picked up from Naruto. Wait…Did she say Lee? When did she start dating him? I didn't even know she liked him. Wow, I'm not as sharp as I used to be.

Naruto and I were about to turn and leave when Kakashi-sensei called to us.

"Not you two. You guys stay right there." Great. I wanted to be alone with Naruto. Shut up, and go away Kakashi! "I see you two are getting along well" Naruto blushed again. Wow, he's been doing that a lot lately.

I smirked and replied, "Yup, we are. Now if you will excuse us…"

"Hold on, I'm not done talking. I just wanted to let you know that I have no problem with it but you better not let it get in the way of training, got it?" We nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mined I have a date tonight too. I can't leave the lovely Iruka waiting now, can I?" and with that he was gone with a puff of smoke. Now in 3…2…1…

"WHAT THE HELL!! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS DATINE IRUKA-SENSEI?" He turned to me. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Well that was right in my ear.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you."

"Then why aren't you showing it?"

"When have I ever shown it?"

"Umm…true…well anyways, what do we so now? How will our friends react to this? Do you think it will be okay? I mean you and me?" Naruto said to me in a worried tone.

"Naruto, they're our friends, they won't care. In fact, I think they will find it amusing. Those bastards…" After saying this naruto busted out laughing and smiled at me. He is so beautiful when he smiles.

"You're right, they probably will be amused…" Just then Naruto's words were interrupted by an angry growl that came from his stomach. He blushed full of embarrassment.

"I guess that means you're hungry. Let's go eat. It's on me." I said as I took his hand again and stated walking towards the town.

"Can we get Ramen!?"

"No."

"Come on, please!"

"No!"

Of course, that night we had Ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of town…

"Hey Iruka, guess what?"

"What?"

"Naruto has a boyfriend."

"WHAT!? WHO!?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh my god! Who would have guess"

Kakashi smirked at this. Somehow, he always knew, it was just about time! Stupid Uchihas and there stubborn ways!!

* * *

The End!!

Yup! I did it! Radom KakaIru! beat that! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and reading it. I hope you liked it!

Well see you guys next time!

Peace out,

Haru


End file.
